


All Bets Are (Getting) Off

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: People at SHIELD wonder what Nick Fury's kink is.  He won't tell, even if it is right under their nose (or his desk).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54563774#t54563774).
> 
> This is Captain America: Civil War compliant, mostly. Fudging things a bit about Fury being back for purposes of sexytimes.

People tend to think that someone like Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, must do something very kinky to get off. After dealing with the secrets of the world, attending to covert operations in dozens of countries, knowing more about the invisible hands that move nations than maybe anyone else, surely whatever he got into in the bedroom had to be something else. A quiet betting pool swung between two extremes of cliched-but-plausible to out-of-the-box different.

"All that leather? Total dom. Bosses his partner around really nicely."

"Yeah right, how about maybe he gets tired of shoveling all the world's shit all day, so when he gets to take a break, he hands over the reins? Way more plausible."

"How about he just wants to leave everything behind, even being Nick Fury? Fur suit, furries, total anonymity, lots of love."

"Blindfolded, so he can give up some trust to his partner."

"No way, too vulnerable. Ties them up artistically, so he knows he's safe and they look extra good."

"Anonymous, no strings attached."

"Out in the open, he knows how to make things spicy and still not get caught."

"More than one person, because you think any one person can handle him?"

"Rocks a dress."

"Dresses like a pirate."

"Partner in a dog collar, being all sweet and loyal."

"Whips and chains?"

"Floggers and crosses."

"Tattoos and piercings!"

The betting pool had reached somewhere in the two thousand-plus mark the last time Nick had checked. He let them have their fun without letting anyone know his all-seeing eye was on them. Keeping them talking kept them distracted and from noticing the patterns of Fury's office meetings.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the hot, talented mouth on his dick, keeping one hand on the short, springy curls. There was a reason he'd kept an old-fashioned desk, rather than going with the metal-and-glass minimal affairs SHIELD had gotten after the latest round of renovations. The old kind had nice, big footwells with plenty of space to afford privacy. Frankly, he didn't, strictly speaking _need_ to go about this in such a clandestine manner, but some habits were too ingrained to break. He had more security on this office than either of their homes.

"That's got to be hell on your knees, Jim."

Jim's only response was to suck Nick all the way down and hold him there. He let his head fall back at the surge of pleasure, hand caressing Jim's head. He pulled back before Nick could lose control, and smoothed his hands up Nick's thighs, lingering slightly on a puckered bullet wound there, a long knife scar there. Another long slide back in the snug heat, and Nick was gone, the bright pleasure making his remaining vision go white before subsiding into soft caresses. He breathed out slow and regathered his wits as Jim tucked him back in, before pushing his chair back and helping Jim back to his feet. His cane was still on the other side of the desk, and Jim would accept help from Nick he wouldn't from anyone else in public. 

Jim's knees did make a symphony of crackles, and he winced more than once, but there was still a smug smile on his face that Nick couldn't get enough of. He'd nearly thought he'd lost it a while back.

"All right, let's see you," Nick said, standing and turning Jim so he could kiss the side of his neck, his shoulder, and lower as he helped peel Jim out of his clothes. Jim chuffed a bit of a laugh when he realized Nick had already put a blanket on the desk, but Nick was never less than prepared. Jim leaned forward until the desk took the weight of his chest, taking some of the strain off of his back and letting him relax more. That it showed off his ass at the perfect height for Nick as he sat back in his chair was a bonus.

"Always good, Jim." Nick dug his fingers into the toned muscle and Jim pushed back a little.

"Hey, I don't have all day." 

Nick actually chuckled at that, and Jim regretted the goad a little as Nick dove in with absolutely no preamble, broad wet strokes laving at his balls, perineum, and the crinkled hole of his ass. He clutched hard at the blanket that softened the hard edges of the desk, trying not to move too much and make pain shoot down his spine to interrupt the moment. His entire body felt loose and amazing right now, and he needed to hold onto Nick's touch on his ass, the thrust of his tongue, the slight rasp of his beard against his sensitive skin. He rocked just a little, getting a hint of friction against his dick.

Jim knew he was making some fairly ridiculous moaning sounds, but that didn't seem to do anything but spur Nick on to make him come on his touch and his mouth. He didn't know if it was possible, they were both too long in the tooth, Jim over fifty, Nick pushing seventy, to make a round two more than a lot of necking and groping. Not a criticism, not at all, but Nick still liked to push boundaries.

"More," Jim groaned into the soft fabric, and had to bite down when Nick slipped a slick finger inside him, stretching him a little and reaching for one particular place in Jim's body that would give him what he wanted. Jim didn't even care at this point, needing that heat, and welcoming it in as Nick pushed his tongue and finger into him at the same time, stabbing down ruthlessly with the pad of his finger and making him bite off a yell into the desk as his body surrendered. Pain evaporated, and it was just the two of them and all they knew about each other. 

Jim let his heart slow down as Nick got them both cleaned up without Jim even having to move, kissing his exposed flesh before helping him pull his clothes back on. Jim levered himself up carefully and kissed Nick slow and deep, pulling back to smooth his uniform out before setting Nick's coat back to rights.

Nick smirked just a bit, looking mischievous in a way he never was before his subordinates, and Jim grinned before subsiding into neutral sobriety.

"Same time next week?"

Jim's eyes were hiding a smile as he walked out of the office, cane barely touching the ground.


End file.
